Subspace Origins
by pgasniper
Summary: Oneshot. Tabuu, the leader of the Subspace Army. A story detailing how he became who he is.


**Hey everyone, here is a story. It just hit me and I began to write (and subsequently procrastinate what I was supposed to be doing... I think it was either homework or sleeping) this was supposed to be about 5 chapters long, but looking at it I decided that I could just do one long one-shot.**

**Anyways, I wanted to create an origin story for Tabuu. Give him some reason for his actions in Subspace, character depth, and a viable past... Since what we have on the Dojo, and his trophy is the only information... And with all honesty I used to think that him building a maze was absolutely stupid. But given some thought I think there might have been other reasons for building the maze.**

**And as you can probably guess, I will eventually write my own subspace retelling... (Since it's mandatory by SSBB fanfiction law...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**And there is a bit of swearing.  
**

**

* * *

**Subspace 1: Prologue to Subspace: Subspace Origins

_Tabuu_

_The ruler of Subspace and master of operations. Tabuu controls Master Hand with chains of light to excise this world and build up his great maze. He used Shadow Bugs to form Subspace and manipulates the servants of Master Hand to his heart's content. Born in a vastly foreign realm, he also possesses great leadership powers. Tabuu...No name is more suitable. _

~Tabuu's trophy, Super Smash Brothers Brawl

* * *

The beginning of all life is believed to be the conception between the sperm and the egg. However, I can attest against that. Or rather, I do not believe that that is the case. Back then, I never considered myself alive. Stuck in an unending repetitive cycle and slowly walking towards my death. Perhaps my nihilism is coming through and I should explain where I am coming from.

There is also an old saying: You only live twice, once when you are born, and once when you look death in the face. With that thought, my second life has just begun.

I am floating in subspace. My body is ripped and torn apart. Indescribable pain surges through my body.

_"How did it come to this?" _ I wondered. No, I knew. Everything that had happened to me, culminating into this point. One word could summarize it perfectly: hubris. My own? Others? Both? Knowing that I wouldn't be able to move, I floated and began to meditate on everything.

* * *

I was once a human.

For a lack of a better word I was normal. I had lived, what I considered, a normal life. One that many children were faced with. Going to school, writing tests, doing homework. But I was a genius. Top of the class. No one could compare to me. But that brought much jealousy to me. Hardly the thing I wanted to experience.

A group of idiots would beat me up, their only strength coming from their numbers. I wouldn't fight back. If I did, I would just become the same as those ingrates. The teachers knew it was going on, but didn't care. Constantly they would turn a blind eye. And if one did something, I would be the one getting into trouble.

"You shouldn't be such a pussy!" They taunted.

They lit up a cigarette and tempted me with it. "You could redeem yourself in our eyes if you take this."

If I truly needed to redeem myself in their eyes I would have rather committed suicide. I refused and they proceeded to beat me up once again.

They were involved in drugs, gangs, and sex. It only brought a smile to my face when I learned each of their fates. One died in a car crash. One contracted HIV and subsequently AIDS, he was then killed by the girl's father that he was dating at the time after purposefully giving it to her. One died due to an overdose of drugs. A few were killed in a gang war. One suffered trauma to the head and became a vegetable. Another knocked up some girl and got her pregnant. He tried to support her by dropping out of school and getting a full time job, but eventually due to stress, he became insane and they were fighting. He attacked and killed both his girlfriend and child. When the police arrived at the scene he committed suicide, perhaps realizing what he had done. None of them had made it to graduation.

The constant bullying had one advantage though; it hardened me, made me not care about the consequences of my actions. I would perhaps never be where I was today without that.

Besides that, they were all worthless anyways. Nothing they had I wanted. No, that was a lie; there was one thing that they had that I was jealous about. Despite all their screw-ups, and how they were nothing more than warts on the ass of humanity, they had parents to love them.

I was also a bastard, someone born out of wedlock. My mother died upon giving birth to me, and my father disowned me. I was abandoned and left to be raised by ROBs, a sentient batch of Robots. And so from a young age I began to learn. They could never give any love, something that I would never be able to understand, and looked on at the other kids in jealously. The ROBs didn't emote any form of love. They were just there, objects that moved around and reacted in the way that they were programmed to. They didn't hate as I pushed them down. They just got back up and continued to move on as though nothing had happened.

But they had shown me something, something that I know I could use to propel myself to greatness. Strange creatures that could be molded into various forms. They were known as Shadow Bugs. I learned I could mold them together to create things, such as something called subspace. But it was short in supply. And there was no way for me to create more. I studied them, and learned that they had to be nurtured in a specific environment to multiply. That something was: a human body. Something that was in short supply, in a colony of robots. I deduced that they would, like several other parasites, kill their host, so it was out of question to use myself. I would have to get someone else, but who?

One day one of the bullies learned why they shouldn't go at me alone. I dodged several of his blind charges and the moron tripped, spraining his ankle in the process. I showed no remorse and knocked him unconscious. I dragged his unconscious body to the cave where I had found the Shadow Bugs. I tied him to a rock, and the Shadow Bugs began to cover him and consume him. He then regained consciousness and began to scream. I took pleasure in his pain. Soon the Shadow Bugs were done with their feast and they had transformed into a strange creature, that I dubbed a Primid.

The Primid was obedient to me. A sinister idea came to my mind that day. The next day I ordered the Primid to go into the school, to attack, and consume the students. It obeyed. The police were called in after it had attacked and killed several students. They shot at it, but it appeared invulnerable to their bullets. The place was evacuated and when I got back to my secret spot there were more Primids waiting for me. They bowed down before me, I was their king and they were my pawns. They were to be used in whatever way I pleased. For now, I had enough Shadow Bugs. They didn't need to attack anyone anymore.

The school was trapped in paranoia. They were wondering what this strange creature that not even bullets could hurt was. Where it came from, and if it would attack again. But like all things in High School, it was all forgotten as the prom approached. The big night came, and I didn't go, seeing it as nothing more than a waste of time and money. In my stead were the Primids. They went and attacked, killing everybody who was there and creating more Shadow Bugs. I had no sympathy for them, growing up around robots had never made me consider my actions. Not that I cared about any of them. With none of them around, I was able to graduate peacefully. Only those who didn't go to the prom graduated. Those who were sick, on that day and those who could care less.

I had no trouble getting into university. And a few years later I graduated. There were a few minor setbacks. The university, I believe intentionally tried to hold me back in several classes in order to get more money out of me. But that was nothing that the Primids couldn't fix. Soon I graduated and obtained a job as a scientist.

The night I had gotten a job I had a horrible nightmare. I was floating in darkness, my body was ripped and torn, and pain surged through my body. I didn't know what it meant. After that nightmare I tried to fall back asleep, however I couldn't.

* * *

The job as a scientist came rather easy. I started out as a lab assistant and then, one day the company began to lose money. If something didn't improve, we would all be out of a job. For that reason they said if anybody had any ideas about what areas to pursue, they should step up. And so I did.

There was a period where I believed that someone else would be chosen besides me. But I restrained myself from sending in the Primids. If I was to have any hopes for humanity they must choose to fund my research of their own free will. I was chosen. I was taken aside, and they told me that I almost didn't make it, however a scientist by the name of Mr. Watch had read over my thesis and saw the benefits that it could have if research was pursued. Perhaps, that was the happiest day of my life.

But everything seemed too convenient.

I was placed in charge of this operation. Everything had worked even better than if I had rigged the results. I enjoyed my new position. People obeyed me; people listened to me and shared my passion.

Deep down in, at the back of my head I wondered; how long would that last, though?

It wasn't long until we did get a subspace reactor created. It was capable of sustaining subspace, along with analyzing it. Covertly I placed several Shadow Bugs in there. No one had noticed. We began to scan for details on the subspace and learning about it. However it was a slow process. Soon we would isolate it and do the experiments from a distance. People were afraid of the radiation that it could be releasing. I should have heeded their warning.

It was during one day when we were experimenting several tubes and wires had been disconnected from the machine. These tubes and wires were vital in the sense that they stabilized the Subspace and made sure that it didn't kill us. The subspace began to react wildly. The inputs that we put into the controls didn't work. "We have to reattach everything!" A scientist shouted.

Before given a choice I rushed into the isolated chamber. Closing the door behind me. I could feel a great deal of energy through out the whole place. Beyond that what I felt was odd, it felt like a warm summers day. But Subspace was normally cold and sucked in all of the warmth.

Not giving it a second thought I rushed over to the tubes and wires. The first thing I noticed was that they were intentionally disconnected by a human. Was somebody from a different group trying to sabotage my work? I seethed. I began to reattach the tubes and wires. When it was all complete the subspace began to stabilize.

"_I did everything perfectly. Perfect._" I thought. However those thoughts were quickly doused.

I heard a familiar click. The door was locked automatically, to make sure that no one would go into the area during the experiments. I soon looked at the subspace. It was beginning to expand.

"Sir, you attached the wires wrong. The subspace is beyond our control!" A scientist shouted at the door. I could see flashing red lights through the glass.

During these last few minutes I am reminded of a story. A person named Jon was obliterated and was reborn due to an accident like this. I wonder if my fate will be like his. Like Dr. Manhattan's. But, I realize that that is nothing but fiction and this is reality. I brace myself for a swift death. My face becoming unnaturally calm in the process.

Everyone looked in horror and began to run away. I knew I couldn't run. And soon an explosion engulfed me. My body was tossed and I smashed against the wall. I remained conscious for several minutes.

"Shit…" was the last word I muttered before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Four months later:

I had awoken from my coma. It was a shock to my system.

The first person to find me conscious was a nurse. From the look on her face it was as though she had seen a ghost. A doctor came in and soon helped me. He explained everything. That after the explosion I had entered a coma. The accident was big and all over the news. And I was practically a celebrity. It was evident that they were surprised that I was still alive.

They helped me regain movement in my limbs. It was a long and difficult process, but I managed to succeed.

After regaining movement in my limbs I began to walk around.

I looked at myself in the mirror. All of my hair had fallen off, and on my chest was a scar that looked like a hideous eye. My skin had several dark scars that ran from my shoulder to my chest and across my back. I could only guess that this was the Subspace. This was what the exposure had done to me.

Within a few days I was discharged and returned to my job.

Despite my accident, studying the Subspace for an alternate energy source continued. An investigation was conducted, since it was assumed that foul play was at hand. With out me being there to order them around for the past few months, studying the subspace had been drawn to a painfully slow crawl. I read through the investigation files, and they had found the scientist had sabotaged the experiment. The only motive that they could find though was that he did it out of jealousy.

His name was Mr. Watch. The same person who originally backed up this experiment. This was rather jarring.

He had gone to court and pleaded not guilty. He said that they believed that they were going too fast in studying the subspace, and that the modifications that he made was just to make the subspace collapse upon itself. He pleaded that he realized that Subspace is unpredictable in the way that it reacted and it was perhaps a miracle that it didn't explode earlier. He claimed that Subspace was a dangerous substance that should have never been studied.

Even though I wasn't there, I could tell someone was pulling strings. This was the scientist that had enough influence to make this research possible. I wondered if he was being blackmailed, or if he was taking the fall for someone else.

The court found him guilty and sealed him away. His fate would be decided when I came out of my coma.

I also looked over the reports about the subspace. The other scientists were nervous. They didn't think that what happened was sabotage but truly the fault of subspace. As such they were crawling at a snails pace. Although despite this, they had made one advancement. They had created an artificial liquid subspace. It contained the same properties as the real one, but in liquid form.

I dismissed their worries, thinking that they were just afraid. But I didn't know how right they were. Had I known back then that Subspace was as unpredictable as it was, I would have probably stopped all research and lived my last days in peace.

On my first day back I made my presence known, and all of the other scientists immediately quit. They didn't want to be around such a dangerous substance. I couldn't help but wonder if they were referring to me instead of the Subspace. I dismissed them as cowards and began to continue to work on it. I found the workload had increased with out anyone else there to help me. Stress piled down on me, and I wished for even the slightest bit of help.

I decided to check out the liquid subspace. They had all ready injected the subspace into other things. The first test subject was an apple. It had become perfectly flat and black. I looked at it, it was as light as a feather and felt much like a paper cut out. I took a bite of it. It tasted the same.

"_Four months of research and they managed to find a solution to saving space in the refrigerator._" I thought.

I suddenly felt something crawling around in my mouth. I began to throw up onto the ground. In the pile of vomit was several Shadow Bugs. Also from where I had bitten Shadow Bugs were crawling out of the apple. The flow of Shadow Bugs didn't stop. It was almost as though the apple was a clown car and they just continued to come out.

I stared in amazement, knowing that I had found a way to reproduce Shadow Bugs, without them eating people.

But I wondered, what would this do to a human? Would it be painful? Would they be the same as the apple and produce Shadow Bugs indefinitely? And where did my sadistic streak come from? In the name of science, I would find out!

* * *

Finding Mr. Watch was rather easy. I visited him in the jail. "So, you are out of your coma." he said. His voice was sad. They would now determine his fate.

"I am. I read over the court records, and I do believe that we were going too fast. If we slow it down we can avoid any further accidents from happening."

"What makes you think that I want to help you?" Mr. Watch asked.

"Because, I can easily determine your fate. You could die, or rot away in prison, or help me."

"This is blackmail." Mr. Watch replied.

"That is such a dirty word." I replied.

"That is such an over used line," he snapped back.

"If I let you control the pace that we go at and everything else, would you be willing to help me?"

"No, I would never willingly help you." Mr. Watch replied. "Do your worse, give me the death sentence."

There was a sudden pause. Both of us were silent. I began to look around and eventually back at Mr. Watch. I scanned over him. "I do not think one normally asks for the death sentence." I softly replied. "What are you hiding?"

Mr. Watch let off a chuckle. "I like you, you're smart. It's a shame that we are both being used."

I noticed a guard slowly approaching us. He grabbed Mr. Watch. "Visiting time is over." He said.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, we still had five minutes. "Sir, we still have five minutes."

"I don't care, I say time is over!" He snapped. "If you don't like what I say, you can join your friend in here."

I walked away disappointed, yet at the same time relieved. I was disappointed because this was the same man who originally backed up my research. I thought he would understand. But back then; he didn't know how dangerous subspace was. With a man of his intelligence, I guess it was not strange for him to refuse with his newfound knowledge.

But, I was also relieved. I knew someone was now pulling the strings. I wondered if they were disposed of, would Mr. Watch help me of his own will. Or was this truly his position now.

During the court day I made the Shadow Bugs take over the jury and judge. With them in the palm of my hand, they would easily give the verdict I so desired.

"I'd like Mr. Watch to once again join me in developing this project." I said. They all looked at me mystified. Each of them was wondering if Watch would harm me again. Or so it seemed. The Shadow Bugs controlling someone seemed to have given them a doped up look, I would have to remember to put this down when I got back. "I believe what Mr. Watch said was true, that the disconnecting of the wires and tubes would just cause the subspace to no longer be able to sustain its self. When I had reattached the wires, I had put them back wrong resulting in the accident. Mr. Watch isn't responsible, it was my own mistake for not labeling the wires."

The verdict was determined: Not Guilty.

The courtroom was mystified that Mr. Watch had gotten off nearly scot-free. He looked at me. "I don't know what you did, but I don't like it!" He snapped.

"Come by my lab, and I will explain everything in detail." I replied.

I waited at my lab and eventually he stepped through the doors. When they were shut I remotely locked them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, outraged. "I won't help you even if you lock me in here."

"You say that like you have a choice." I replied. "You have yet to figure out how this works. I just saved your skin, and now you save mine."

"How did you do it?" He shouted.

I snapped my fingers and a Primid formed in front of Mr. Watch. "This is how." I explained. "This is a Primid, a creature that I created from Subspace. Subspace itself is comprised of Shadow Bugs." I snapped my fingers again and the Primid dissolved into the Shadow Bugs. "These Shadow Bugs went into the judge and jury and took them over. Knowing this, I can't let you leave with out agreeing to help me."

"And what makes you think that I won't betray you again?" Watch asked.

"Don't worry, I'll just make you do the easy jobs. I'll just make you go fetch the coffee."

"I could poison it."

I just smiled. "I like that in a person. You can never tell what they are thinking. I will let you leave, but I need answers. For starters, why the sudden change in heart? Why did that officer only stop us from talking? Somebody is pulling the strings around here and I need to know who!"

"If I tell you, you better promise that you are going to use those Primids to protect us. This room is crawling with hidden microphones and cameras."

I laughed. "I found those a long time ago. Or I should say the Shadow Bugs did."

Mr. Watch breathed a sigh of relief. He took a seat and invited me to do the same. "The first thing you should know, the company was never in trouble until now. Now that I'm free and no longer being controlled by them. They wanted me to find the biggest project with the highest probability of destroying a good chunk of something. Basically it was nothing more than an insurance scandal."

I was shocked. "So, they didn't choose my project to study further."

"No." Mr. Watch replied. "They chose you because you were still young and naïve."

I was not angry with Mr. Watch. "And you didn't stand up against them, tell them no? Report this scandal to the authorities?"

"I couldn't, they had me by the balls. I couldn't do anything." After he told me this I lost control. I grabbed the syringe and stabbed him with it. In it was liquid subspace and I injected it into his blood. He tried to get away, but it was too late. All of the subspace had been injected into him and Mr. Watch began to scream out in pain. He collapsed on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I got you out of there to experiment on." I replied. "You're a criminal just like them, you're as guilty for hiding it, your worse than dirt. They won't care what happens to you. I could just use the Shadow Bugs to erase any traces of you existing."

"Fuck you!"

"Now, now, such harsh words don't need to be said."

Mr. Watch used all of his strength to get up and rush towards me. He delivered a punch directly to my jaw. I staggered backwards. "Fuck you! Is that all what you think that people are? Puppets for you to play with? You are fucking sick! I hope you die a fucking painful death!"

"The words of a dying man." I smiled. "I could have done it a lot worse. I could have sentenced you to death. Made them give you the lethal injection you begged me for. Have all those involved taken over by the Shadow Bugs, and replaced the fluid for the injection with liquid subspace. The results would be the same."

"You make me fucking sick." Mr. Watch replied. He began to throw up. I was pretty sure that he did not mean that literally, but the irony was rather amusing. "What do you think people are?"

"Trash." I replied. "Nothing more than tools that I use to achieve my goal. Everyone can fucking die for all that I care. Good bye, Mr. Watch. You should not worry, if it makes you happy, I am going to kill them next. The ones who thought I could be a pawn."

I began to walk away. His constant screaming of fuck you had gotten rather boring and annoying.

I left him there that night. His screaming could be heard through out the compound. The subspace was mutating him, changing him. And then his screaming stopped.

I spent that night in my boss' office. I looked through the information on the computer. Copying everything down onto a flash drive. Financial information on the company, secret projects that I was sure that the competitors would be interested in. I stayed there until the morning until he entered through the door.

"What the fuck are you doing in my office?" he shouted. Oh, if he could only see the look on his face at that exact moment. "Get your feet off my desk!"

"No." I calmly replied. I left my feet up on the desk. I also made sure to step in dog shit in order to smear it across his carpet. "I heard an interesting story from someone. About an insurance scandal."

"Who told you?" He asked.

"It does not matter, they are dead now." I replied. I reached for his drawer and pulled out a gun. "And you will soon be joining them. Close the door." He did as he was told. "Now then, I am a simple person, I am rather easy to get along with. But when I am played with, and made a fool out of. I don't hold anything back."

"What do you want? Money, I can give it to you!"

"I want to continue research on my alternative energy source. Bring investors to see it, I know we have plenty." His hand reached for a hidden switch that would sound an alarm. "And you should not waste your time, I have disabled everything in this room."

"Would you talk with contractions god damn it! You sound like a fucking robot!"

If there was one thing I took seriously, it was any joking made towards me about robots. I snapped my fingers and immediately the Primids appeared and restrained him. I began to punch him multiple times in the stomach. Eventually he fell over gasping for air. I stepped on his suit with the shoe that was covered in the dog crap.

A Primid began to go inside of him. "This Primid will make sure you keep your big mouth shut." I muttered. "As far as you are concerned, what happened today in this room was I asked for a raise in funding. And I got it."

I exited the room and made my way back to the lab. I returned to that spot to see if Mr. Watch had died. Instead there was now a strange black two dimensional humanoid creature in his place. "Are you Watch?" I asked.

It just nodded its head. Watch could no longer speak, instead it would just let out beeps and bops every time it moved which proved to be annoying. But I soon learned that he would follow my every order. The annoying beeps were just a small side to endure for him being such a valuable asset. Not to mention I soon learned that his whole body could now produce the Shadow Bugs. This was indeed a valuable asset now. With an infinite supply of Shadow Bugs I no longer had to worry about running out of Subspace. Once again I was destined for greatness.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, but I received a phone call late one night. It contained a disturbing revaluation. "You're cutting funding?" I said shocked.

"The investors have spoken, they aren't seeing any money coming in from this investment. Unless they see some results soon we will be hard pressed to find a reason to continue this."

I gritted my teeth. At this moment I was positive that the Primid was making him suffer a great deal. "Fine, I will show you what I have ready in a week. I will show you the energy source for the future!"

I knew that one day this would come. This would be perhaps the greatest hurdle to get over: ignorance.

Those bastards didn't know what this could do, how this could benefit humanity. They only cared about money, and how much it will bring them. Worthless swine. Nonetheless I had only one week to make a result that would please them so they could make their money. One week was all the time I had left to make my mark on this wretched world.

And so I set off to work.

Work was work. I had become obsessed with creating this new machine that could revolutionize humanity. An energy source that wouldn't run out.

Part way through the week I collapsed. My body was telling me to stop, and I should have listened to it. But I continued onwards. I got back up and continued to work. The thoughts of it being a bright future, and everyone knowing my name. The fame and fortune. My fantasy went straight to my head.

Soon I collapsed once again and this time I blacked out.

* * *

When I had reawakened I was in the hospital. "You're awake." A doctor sighed. "It would have been better if you stayed unconscious."

"Why?" I asked shocked.

It was obvious that he was uncomfortable. "You're dying." He replied. "Your body is letting off a strange radiation, all of our equipment is going haywire being around you. Your insides are slowly becoming liquid. There is next to nothing that we can do."

I sat there in shock. I let everything soak in and eventually I began to get up. The doctor rushed to stop me. However I held out my hand. I pulled out the IV drip and began to walk away. "It is the fate of all things to die. What matters is what we do with that time. If I am to die, I must compile all of my notes. For someone else to continue my research."

"We can help you, we can give you pain killers."

I was surprised to say the least; this was the first time that someone actually wanted to help me of their own free will. "I will bare with the pain." I replied, not knowing how to react.

"We should also notify your friends and family." The doctor said.

I turned my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any family. I was abandoned as a child. I grew up alone. Tell me, how much time do I have left?"

"We don't know." the doctor replied. "You could drop dead in the next two seconds for all we know. I would give you about a week at the most."

"A week is all I need."

I walked away that day from the hospital forever turning my back on help. Perhaps that doctor was my only friend. When I returned Mr. Watch was working diligently, as usual. He didn't need sleep or food. He just did what he was told. For perhaps the first time I wondered what fate I damned him to.

With only two more days to go until the presentation I began to stay there by the subspace reactor. The pains were less frequent when I was near it. Another advantage of Mr. Watch's new form was that he didn't seem to experience any side effects from the exposure to Subspace. After all, inside him was the same substance that made the Subspace.

Against my better judgment I began to pry through his private materials. His research on other things. It turned out that he too was once a young researcher looking for something that would benefit humanity. He had a best friend who was spearheading research in a new energy source, much like I was doing. But an accident had killed him. He felt directly responsible for it, and that was the event that the company blackmailed him over. I looked through his most recent notes. He second guessed helping me, and expressed his feelings. He didn't want to see another accident.

And then I found a crumpled up memo, dated the day before the accident. It just said, "Sabotage it."

I was shocked. Was Mr. Watch trying to protect me? I soon found a photo of him with his wife and kids. For the first time, the consequences of my actions began to cross my mind. I could picture the wife and children heartbroken that their husband/father was a criminal. I prayed that they still thought that he was rotting away in a cell somewhere. If they had known his fate, I guess it would just be another group of people to hate me. Eventually I found out his first name. Game. It sounded stupid, but who was I to criticize. I grew up with a bunch of robots that just called each other by their serial number.

I returned to work. The first thing I did was go to Mr. Watch. "From now on your name shall be Mr. Game and Watch." I told him.

He beeped happily showing appreciation. I began to walk away, hoping that the liquid subspace destroyed any of his memories. It would probably be better that way.

In order to continue working I skipped meals, probably not a good idea, but it hurt when I ate. Besides, I didn't expect to live much longer. Either my condition would kill me, or if it became too unbearable, I would jump in front of a train, or something. Incase such a thing happened I had obtained a gun. It had six chambers filled with six bullets. I don't know why I had five extra bullets, since one would be enough. But it didn't hurt to be careful.

Eventually the day came. We transported the subspace reactor to a large auditorium. Slowly it began to fill with people. Other scientists, the directors, energy company CEOs, the investors. Anyone who would be remotely interested in this, they came.

I looked at the crowd. They were all reading over some documents that I had prepared before hand that detailed all of the complicated information. I doubt any of them actually knew what it meant but if it had stopped me from saying anything unnecessary then it was a good thing.

I didn't know if it was because I was nervous, but I suddenly felt dizzy. I sat down on a chair and began to drink a glass of water. I breathed out a sigh and looked up once again at all of the people. I noticed another document was making rounds. It certainly wasn't mine. I looked up and saw several doctors from the hospital. The one that I had befriended wasn't with them.

The head scientist of my division soon got the document and began to read it over. He stood up and looked down at me. "Is it true that this thing has liquefied your insides?" he asked. "According to this medical report, your body has been doing some strange things. If it was because of that machine, I'm afraid that you will no longer be able to continue."

"No, that is because of the accident that put me into a coma!" I protested.

"That was the same project. We can not allow it to continue." He coldly said.

"Stop!" I shouted. "It has progressed very far since that time. It won't happen again!"

Deep down, I all ready knew that they had made their decision. I foolishly held onto hope and began the presentation. We turned on the subspace reactor. Immediately, they put up a barrier to protect themselves just incase an accident happened. I just let out a chuckle. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the future." I said. "Today, you are going to see the beginning of the next step in mankind's evolution." I suddenly felt something in my body. "You may think that the subspace is harmful, but that couldn't be further from the truth! Besides, if it was, you should know that not even that barrier would protect you."

The barrier suddenly felt like an extension of my body. I waved my hand and the barrier disappeared. Several gasps of shock occurred and they made their ways for the exit. However with another wave of my hand the barrier reappeared, trapping them all in. "Please, don't leave. It would be a shame for all of you to miss out. I reassure you, everything is perfectly safe. If there was going to be another accident, it would of happened all ready and you wouldn't be here for my presentation."

They however didn't want to hear any of it and began to frantically hit against the barrier in an attempt to break it. My eyes focused on the few who decided to stay and watch. I smiled knowing that at least a few idiots were polite. "For those select few who are in fact paying attention, I congratulate you. Now let me show you what the subspace reactor can do!" Irony most have loved me, at those words the subspace reactor began to act up. Energy began to spark. And eventually it began to stop and slow down.

"Its worthless!" They laughed.

"We have decided to cut funding!" The investors said.

In a fit of rage I pulled out my gun. "You are all idiots! You don't know what this means for humanity. All you care about is your fucking money so you can masturbate with it. You filthily fucking dogs!"

I shot several of them. The screams of "He's gone mad!" shouted out. I only had one bullet left. Several of the officers on guard took out their guns and began to shoot at me. Several bullets hit my arms and legs. They knocked me down onto the ground and the pain was great. I almost found a great deal of euphoria in it.

"No, this is what I would do if I was insane!" Using the last of my strength I aimed the gun at the subspace reactor, and shot it. What came next was to be expected. The subspace began to explode and absorb all that there was. Myself included. But I was perfectly fine, perhaps it was because I had been exposed to subspace before. But the others began to scream in pain. I just began to close my eyes and fall asleep finding their pain soothing.

* * *

I had awoken several hours later. And so we are left at where we began. I'm floating in subspace, my body ripped and torn. My arms amputated and floating a few feet away from me, but despite that I still feel pain coming from them. I could do nothing but just lie there. For all purposes, I guess I was dead.

But yet, I had only begun to live

I looked at my skin. All of my clothing had been destroyed by subspace. So I floated there naked. Where the bullets had punctured me, subspace had eaten away thus amputating my limbs.

By chance I looked at the scars that I had received from subspace previously. They were now beginning to glow blue.

I don't know how long I floated there, but soon the blue scars had spread through out my entire body. No matter how long I sat there I never felt hungry or thirsty. It was almost as though Subspace was nurturing me, its creator. Soon my limbs reattached themselves to my body and I was able to move around. I was reborn.

My first task was to find the others that had gone into subspace with me when the generator had exploded. Soon I found them. Their flesh was being eaten away by subspace leaving them as a grotesque figures. Their fate was too good for them.

"Shadow Bugs, bring them back to life!" I ordered. "Make sure that they feel pain!"

Several Shadow Bugs rushed for them and began to animate their body. I knew from experiments that the Shadow Bugs could bring back the dead. Although that was on small animals like birds and cats. They were unable to bring back those that have been dead for a week. But those were with small animals, this was with a much larger creature, and an untested one at that. Not to mention it had been at least a month since the accident.

Maybe it was because of Subspace strengthening the Shadow Bugs, but it began to work.

There was moaning. Each of them being brought back to life. They looked at me in confusion. "What's going on?"

I stabbed my hand through his chest. And he began to scream out in pain. "I have brought you all back to life, just to watch you all suffer." I laughed. "This is what subspace can do! Yet you were blind and unable to see the possibilities!"

"You're a monster!" They shouted. Perhaps not recognizing me.

"I'm a monster? You haven't looked at yourself in the mirror yet have you?"

To torture them I made the Shadow Bugs appear in front of them and all become a mirror. They all looked in dread. Screams of horror erupted from all around me. I just laughed. I just sat there and began to mold their new forms. Grotesque, deformed. Like an artist, I began to sculpt my vision. I was creating my own personal army. The Subspace Army.

I stayed trapped in Subspace for several years. My only collogue being Mr. Game and Watch. The others soon became mindless monsters or died and the Shadow Bugs remembered that form and began to spread out and multiply. I was ready to return to my old planet.

A portal to the world appeared in front of me. I floated through it. I arrived at an abandoned city street. The world seemed different, as though it was abandoned. I breathed in the air. But once again I was betrayed. The air was now toxic to me. It brought me great pain to inhale the air. After recovering I could feel someone gazing upon me.

I looked up to see a giant hand looking down at me. Master Hand. I could only look up at the giant hand. The toxic air was paralyzing me. "Why have you come here?" the hand asked.

"To return to the world in which I belong!" I replied.

Was the hand convinced? Probably not. It just floated there. "You can not exist in this world. The taint around you has corrupted you. You must return to where you have come from."

"I was once a resident in this world." I repeated. "I belong here."

"The air is poisonous to you. You can't continue on."

I stretched out my hand and a chain came from it and rushed towards the hand. However the hand just created a barrier around him and the chain was deflected. I could feel the hand gazing at me. It disturbed me, since I couldn't see any eyes. "I have been watching you for a long time." the hand said.

"You've been watching me?" I said shocked.

"Yes." The hand replied. "Since the day you were born, an oracle has predicted that you were destined to change the world. The oracle didn't know if you were to change it for good or for evil."

"Those are just words! Words that people use to describe vague alignments!"

"Perhaps. But now, you would just cause a calamity in this world. Your experiment has left a rather big mark on this world."

"What happened?" I wondered.

"The explosion engulfed a five mile radius, while subspace radiation went on for hundreds of more miles. People began to feel sick, and in extreme cases died. Others, turned into a blue liquid, a fate you would have suffered had you not gone into Subspace. The sphere of Subspace remained, each year it decreased in size but has yet to vanish. The world is poisoned and is slowly dieing. Within a few years nothing will be left. Subspace would have killed all."

"It's been ten years since I've last been in this world." I muttered.

"And you have an eternity ahead of you back in Subspace."

"Do you expect me to go quietly?"

"No, I don't." The hand replied. "I can sense it. Your life is bound to Subspace. As long as it exists, I expect you to return."

I smiled. As long as the source existed, I would exist. My life was bound to Mr. Game and Watch. As long as they didn't know that I was safe. And even then, I would protect him with my life. I looked at my hand; it was beginning to lose its glow. "I will return to Subspace." I replied. "But know this I will return and conquer this world!"

The hand laughed. "And when you do, I will have warriors ready to defeat you!" He replied. "Their whole reason of existence will be to fight you... They will think nothing but fighting."

It was quite a disturbing thought, those that were obsessed with nothing but violence. Oh what a fate that the hand would have damned them to. "Before I go, what is your name?"

"Master Hand. And may I ask yours?"

"Tabuu."

A portal of subspace appeared behind me. I used all of my energy to stand back up. I took one last look at this world taking in its dieing beauty. I then returned to Subspace.

* * *

Several years later:

In my new form, one of the first things I learned that I was ageless. Trapped in a perpetual state.

And so I watched that world, with jealousy. How they rejected me. I watched the world die. I stared at it, planning everything. My revenge. Perhaps it was ironic, that when I was there all I could think about was subspace, but now that I am in Subspace, all I can think about is that world. You all ready know my story, and what happens next. The Subspace Emissary, they called it. I sent out my messengers to conquer that land. But they failed.

I had built a maze from the pieces of that world. Now that it was in Subspace I could exist in it. I was happy. But it wasn't meant to be. They sent the warriors like he had promised and they did indeed beat me. But that is another story for another day.

Once again I lay here. Watching the outside world with jealousy.

I am floating in subspace. My body is ripped and torn apart. Indescribable pain surges through my body. They thought that I was dead.

Only my sheer determination is what keeps me alive. Even with immortality, in subspace, it didn't matter. The Shadow Bugs could consume you if they sensed despair. So I stayed alive with hope, the hope that one day I would get my revenge. That I would return and destroy them.

I glanced at the outside world, and saw it. And I wondered. Now that the trophies purpose was fulfilled, what would become of them? I laughed as the possibilities. Perhaps, something else had been set in motion. I took a deep thought about my situation. I just began to laugh after all I was immortal!

I knew Master Hand would be unable to kill Mr. Game and Watch. If he did the trophies would revolt against him. All I would have to do now was wait... Soon everything would once again be set in motion.

Just as I had planned.

But for now, I float in subspace with my body ripped and torn. Indescribable pain surges through it.

I know it will eventually heal... But until that time, I wait.

Subspace 1: Prologue to Subspace: Subspace Origins

* * *

**As previously stated, I wanted to do a backstory for Tabuu using the limited information available. I always thought that building a maze was a stupid plan. But reading through the information about how he was unable to leave subspace made me realize that he had a sense of longing for the world. With that he managed to be a great villain rather than the whole "I blew up the world to build a maze that you have to trek through for two hours before you can get to me! Kekekeke!" interpretation.  
**

**Sigh... And now for the story I don't want to write, the Subspace retelling... (Probably will just skip it for now and write the stories after it... then post it on the anniversary of SSBB or something...)**

**After all, its not like anybody doesn't know how that goes…**


End file.
